And We Made Merry By the Moonlight
by DamnI'mRandom
Summary: It's the annual Christmas Dance, and our two favourite boys, Sirius and Remus, are alone in the dormitory! Sirius is helping Remus cope with the upcoming full moon, and Remus is... well, fiddling with the radio. Although they're missing the main event, they dance on into the night by themselves, and in the process, become definitely more than friends. Slight slash. R&R, please!


**DISCLAIMER: ***Insert something witty about how I don't own anything, how all rights are with JK Rowling, et cetera.* What I do own, however, is the idea for this fic. The wonderful song I've used here is Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lady Antebellum.

**WARNING: **SLIGHTSLASH. That means boy/boy kissing, and a very slight mention of sexual content. Don't like, don't read. Cheers!

**A/N:** This is a sweet little one-shot that just popped into my head. I love Christmas and so, here we are! The words in italics are the lyrics of the song or thoughts (but there's a clear demarcation between the two).

X—x—x—x

**And We Made Merry By the Moonlight**

Remus was fiddling with the radio in their dormitory, searching for a station that played good soft, slow songs. He was in the mood; being alone in the room with Sirius always made him feel so calm and content. Sirius himself was lounging on his bed, playing with the Snitch he'd fashioned out of his seventh-year Potions' textbook and coloured to look exactly like a real Snitch. He was not making a sound; merely concentrating on making the Snitch show the words 'James Potter: BigHead Boy, Now and Forever'. He wanted to give it as one of the 18 presents he was planning to gift his best mate on his eighteenth birthday, coming up in a few days.

The radio suddenly crackled and the announcer spoke the name of the song. It started playing immediately after. It was one of Remus' favourites, and it held especially true for him. Sirius got off his back and sat up straight, listening intently to the lyrics.

_I know that the bridges that I've burnt along the way,_

_Have left me with these walls, and these scars, that won't go away. _

_And opening up has always been the hardest thing…_

_Until you came._

Sirius abruptly got up off the bed and walked over to Remus. He held out his hand.

'Dance with me,' he said simply.

Because of his complete inability to say no to Sirius (and because he was feeling so happy), Remus took the proffered hand and put his other on Sirius' waist.

And just like that, Remus Lupin was dancing with Sirius Black, the person he was head-over-heels in love with.

_So lay here beside me,_

_Just hold me, and don't let go…_

_This feelin' I'm feelin' _

_Is somethin' I've never known…_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you,_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you…_

His eyes were locked onto Sirius', and it was a magnetic force so strong that neither of them could pull away. Not that Remus wanted to, anyway. Sirius' eyes were a mesmerising, hypnotic, enchanting shade of grey. They were bordering on dark silver, with just a _hint_ of blue, symbolic of his love for clear sunny days, when the flowers bloomed and the grass grew tall and the birds sang their love for spring.

Their dance was neither awkward nor clumsy. It was – there was only one word for it – breathtakingly beautiful (at least to them). They moved together in perfect synchrony, as if they'd been partners for years. He felt the warmth of Sirius' hand pressing against his own, and felt himself blush a little. Yet his eyes never left the other's, whose held a deep, unfathomable emotion. The song went on,

_I love when you tell me that I'm pretty, when I just wake up._

_And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much…_

Remus' thoughts wandered. How many times had he noticed Sirius staring at him first thing in the morning? He'd assumed it was because their beds were opposite each other's, but, going back to this morning, hadn't he ever detected the loving look his eyes always held in them?

Today, he'd woken up to find that Sirius was sitting at the edge of his bed (and looking as if he'd been there for hours), gazing at him with an odd expression on his face.

When he'd realised that the werewolf was awake, he'd said seriously, "You look lovely this morning, Remus."

Remus had coloured deeply and muttered a quick "Thanks", before sliding off the bed to go to brush his teeth. He'd been quite sure that he'd looked horrible, with bed hair and red, sleep-deprived eyes with huge bags under them.

Another thing he'd observed was that whenever he was moody, Sirius was always the first to notice. He only had to crack a few of even his poorest jokes, and Remus' spirits would lift immeasurably.

_I'm fallin' fast, but the truth is, I'm not scared at all…_

_You climbed my walls._

He was way past the 'falling fast' stage; he'd fallen for Sirius hook, line and sinker a few years ago. Unfortunately for him, so had most of the girls in the school.

He was happy and grateful about the fact that Sirius had never paid attention to any of their affections. Sirius, for all the joie de vivre he put on show in front of everyone, was an extremely private person, and few (Remus included) could claim that they actually knew him.

_So lay here beside me,_

_Just hold me, and don't let go…_

_This feelin' I'm feelin' _

_Is somethin' I've never known…_

Both of Sirius' hands were now on his shoulders, pulling him towards himself.

'_And I just can't take my eyes off you,_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you…_

_Off you…_

_Off you...'_ he sang softly.

Remus held his breath as they drew close, their faces just centimetres apart. He bit his lip in exhilarating anticipation.

The song reached its crescendo as their lips met tentatively mid-way. The kiss was soft and sweet, just like Sirius' lips. He knew it was clichéd, but Remus could _swear _he heard fireworks go off as they kissed. Sirius tasted of cinnamon and fresh lemon soap and chocolate – it was a heady mixture and Remus was already addicted.

_Mmm… I could_ _get used to this, _Remus thought dreamily.

Sirius pulled away and smiled shyly at him. Remus felt his own lips curve upwards as he took Sirius' hand and intertwined their fingers.

_So lay here beside me,_

_Just hold me, and don't let go…_

_And oh, this feeling' I'm feelin' _

_Is somethin' I've _never _known…_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you,_

_And I just can't take my eyes off you…_

X—x—x—x

The nearly-full moon was high in the sky, and the white snow was falling thick and fast, as Sirius held Remus tightly in his arms, as they lay together on Sirius' bed. Everyone else they knew was in the Great Hall, being merry and enjoying the festivities, while they lay up here, listening to each other's steady heartbeats in the complete silence that had enveloped them. _So this is what bliss is like, _thought Remus contentedly.

The dance downstairs was in full swing. Yet Sirius, by displaying the extent of his kindness by staying back and not joining the crowd (to help Remus cope with the effects of the nearing full moon), had unintentionally triggered the best night of both their lives.

"Merry Christmas, love." Sirius whispered huskily in Remus' ear.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius."

They kissed again, but this time with far more passion than earlier, as the clock chimed twelve times.

Soon, as the two young lovers got caught up in the spirit of the festival, the curtains of Sirius' bed were hastily shut, Silencing Charms cast around themselves and the dormitory door double- and triple-bolted.

A small red notebook could be seen lying on Remus' bed, the lettering in his neat handwriting visible in the pale moonlight streaming in through the window. The page of the last entry written was open. It read,

_Dear Santa,_

_All I want for Christmas this year is Sirius Black._

_Love,_

_Remus Lupin_

It seemed like wishes could come true after all, for Remus had got what he'd wanted.

It was perfect.

X—x—x—x

**A/N:**So that's it! Hope everyone enjoyed it! I know it isn't Christmas right now (far from it), but I hope it brought some cheer in everybody's life. :D


End file.
